Fundamentals are the building blocks to fun
by H2289
Summary: Collection of one shots.
1. Hot and bothered

_Hey guys! This is my new "story" that is a collection of one shots about different characters. If needed the chapters will have a little burb explaining when it is set. _

_Let me know if you have any ideas or characters that you want to read about. I'm not making any promises as I need to be inspired to write these types of stories but when you put an idea in my head you never know what can happen! There may be some Chax stuff in here as well if they don't fit into my other stories._

_Full credit to Jenny for the title. She had no idea what type of story it was for but I just liked it when I read it on twitter :) _

* * *

Charlie sighed fanning her face with the paper in her hand. It was one of the hottest days in Summer Bay years and it also happened to be the day that stations air conditioning stopped working. Most of the other officers had left early or were somewhere cooler but the workaholic in Charlie had made her stay.

"Here is your water Serge" said Watson walking in and handing Charlie a glass of water. She put the other one on the desk before sitting down opposite Charlie. "It's sooooo hot! This uniform is crazy whoever designed it didn't work somewhere like Summer Bay." She undid the top button and pulled the fabric away from her body.

Charlie tried to concentrate on the paper in her hand but she couldn't help sneaking a look. She bit her lip as she noticed the top of Watson's black bra poking out from the top of her shirt. "I think it was designed by a male" she said with a slight laugh "they never think about things!" She stood up and pulled her own shirt out from her pants. She pulled it up a little using it to fan her hot body. "Oh god that feels better" Charlie said noticing Watson eyes gave her a quick look up and down.

"So Serge any leads on the case?"

Charlie shook her head "no and none of the patrols today had any luck either though I don't think people are thinking straight in this heat" she took a sip of her water spilling some on her chest. "Shit" she said as the water ran between her breasts.

Watson could hardly control herself all she wanted to do was lick the water of her hot body. She looked down at the paper in front of her not really reading it but knowing that she couldn't look at Charlie again unless she wanted to lose it. After a couple of minutes she got her wits about her and started to concentrate on the paper in her hand.

"Have you seen this?" Watson asked doing her best to get her eyes off Charlie.

"Not what is it?" she asked walked over behind Watson to get a better look. Peering over her shoulder she found herself instead looking down her top. _Stuff it_ thought Charlie as she realised she don't want to stop herself.

Watson gasped as she felt Charlie's breath on her shoulder. Charlie moved her head closer to Watson's body until her mouth touched her shoulder. She slowly made her way to the front of Watson's body continuing to kiss her shoulder as she went. Watson held her breath as Charlie touched her body. She had always found Charlie attractive and knew she was a bi-sexual but had never had the guts to make a move. Suddenly Charlie was standing in front of her and everything else in the room disappeared. Looking up Watson found herself looking into Charlie's big blue eyes begging her to tell her what she wanted to do.

Even without words Charlie could tell how she was feeling. Leaning forward she placed a gently kiss on Watson's waiting lips. "Relax Georgie..."

That was all she needed to hear as she ran her hands up her bosses body. She groaned as Charlie's lips found her neck covering her with hungry kisses. Watson's hands found their way under her shirt tracing lines on her back as Charlie lowered herself onto her knee.

Charlie pulled her top off before starting her assault on her partner's lips. A groan could be hear though neither was totally sure which one of them it came from. Watson's hand found their way between their bodies grabbing her superiors breasts. Neither cared about being gentle, they were both controlled by their lust for each other.

Leaning back Charlie made short work of the junior's officer's shirt grinning when she saw her black lacy bra. Kissing down her neck it didn't take long for her lips to find her breast as she kissed each one in turn. Watson moved forward allowing her to undo her bra, gasping as she felt Charlie's breath on her right nipple. She froze as her tongue traced the outline of each nipple causing then to harden even more.

Throwing her head back Charlie kissed up Watson's now exposed neck making her way back up to her lips.

Running her tongue along her bottom lip Charlie granted her access as she undid her own bra. Watson's hands were again between them as their tongues fought for dominance this time doing her best to undo Charlie's pants. Charlie moved her hips partly to try and make it easier for her but mostly just trying to create more faction between them.

Grabbing her by the waist Watson lifted Charlie off her knee pushing her back into the desk. "This really isn't working for me!" Reaching behind Charlie she cleared the desk off in one swift movement before turning her attention back to the body in front of her. Gently running her hands down the side of her body she tugged at Charlie's undone pants.

Within seconds Charlie hands were on the button of Watson's pants. "You don't need these either." Shoving them down she ran her hands around Watson's body pushing their bodies together. "Georgina..." she groaned as their breasts made contact. Watson's lips were all over her neck as their hands explored each others body.

Gasping for air Watson lifted Charlie onto the desk kissing down her body. Her hand made its way down her body causing Charlie to moan in pleasure as she realised where it was going. Looking into her eyes Charlie nodded letting her know that she ready it.

Her fingers slipped under the lacy fabric making their way to Charlie's centre. Watson gasped as she felt Charlie's wetness letting her know that she was just as turned on as her. Watching her face she ran her finger along the outline of Charlie clit. Kissing her lips she couldn't believe that she had found a way for her face to be even more beautiful.

Charlie's whole body tingled as Watson's finger finally entered her. Her own hands found Watson breasts, the strokes of her fingers on her nipples matching those of Watson inside her. "Charlie..." whispered Watson as she felt her tighten around her finger.

Suddenly Charlie's fingers stopped her own body tensing up as she gasped. Watson kissed neck until the last second when her eyes connected with Charlie as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Keeping her finger inside her Watson kissed each of Charlie breasts waiting for her to come back down. Looking deep into her eyes again Watson removed her finger bringing it straight to her lips. Charlie watched as she slowly licked it clean.

Sitting up on the desk Charlie kissed her lightly blushing as she tasted herself on her lips. "Come on lets continue this in the shower."

* * *

_I wasn't sure where to finish this so let me know what you think by reviewing_


	2. Sun, Sand and Fun

_Right so I know the first one shot wasn't to everyone's taste! Here is a Chax one to keep everyone happy ;)_

_I just had to throw in a line from one of my favourite Chax scenes (those of you that know me will be able to see it straight away! For those of you that don't search Chax outdoor fun scene into youtube.)_

* * *

Charlie placed her bag on the ground before spreading her towel on the sand. Looking out to the water she saw Brax swimming out looking for a wave. Grinning she watched as he sat on his board waiting for the right wave. Pulling off her off her coral dress she put it on her bag before sitting down on her towel.

Out on the water Brax just happened to look in spotting a lone figure on the beach. Smiling to himself he knew start away who it was. His grin grew as he saw her take her dress off and sit down on the towel. Even though he would normally spend more time in the water he decided that it was time to go.

By the time Brax made his way up the beach Charlie was lying on her front sunbathing. He stood his board up in the sand grinning at her as she looked up. "You know you could take off your bikini top. There is nobody here and you know I don't mind."

Charlie giggled "I know you wouldn't but what would someone say if they saw a police officer half naked on the beach."

"Not just a police officer Charlie, the local sergeant. The serious level headed local sergeant" laughed Brax putting his towel on the sand next to her and sitting down.

She rolled over before sitting up and kissing his lips. "God you make me sound boring! Can you put some sun block on me please?' She grabbed it out of her bag placing it in his hands. Rolling back over onto her front she undid both the straps on bikini top letting it fall to the ground. Seeing the look on Brax's face she giggled again "what? Can't be boring all my life, can I!"

He popped the lid of the sun block open but his eyes never left her body. Pouring some in his hand started to rub it on her back. Moving closer he used both hands running them up and down her back. As his hands reached her side his little finger drifted to the front of her body brushing against her breast.

"Is it all rubbed in yet?" asked Charlie not looking up him.

"Yea it is" he stammered becoming all to aware of the tent that was starting to rise in his pants.

"So how was the surf?" asked Charlie seemingly unaware of the effect that she had had on him.

Sitting back down he kept his knees bent up in an attempt to hide it from her. "It was good. I like the waves here, calm but you can still get a good ride. Actually they are really good to learn on maybe we could have a lesson."

Looking up at him she smiled "I think I prefer sun bathing. So how come nobody comes to this beach?"

"Because they don't need to. The main beach is great for swimming, Wilson's has great surf so what is the point in coming to this beach when it is so out of the way."

"I guess your right. Plus it is kind of nice to be alone..." her cheeky grin widen as she pushed herself up on her arm giving Brax a great view of her front. "Come on you think I didn't notice?"

He rubbed his face feeling his cheeks getting warmer. "I was kind of hoping that you didn't."

"Why?" she rolled over to get a better look at him not bother to cover herself. "I would be more worried if you weren't turned on by me."

He bit his lip as he looked her up and down, he couldn't believe that Charlie, his Charlie, was now lying topless on a public beach. This time there was no hiding what was going on in his pants. Suddenly her hand was on his thigh making its way higher. "Come on Brax I thought you wanted to have some _outdoor_ fun with me." Her hand rubbed his manhood through the fabric of his board shorts.

"You sure you want to do this?" questioned Brax. "Because once I start I don't think I will be able to stop." She nodded gently squeezing him while still rubbing him with her fingers.

Brax pushed her back onto the towel carefully hovering over her. He kissed down her body finished with one on her bikini bottoms. His hand found her breast playfully rubbing his finger over her nipple watching it harden. She groaned as he moved his mouth over her other breast his tongue repeating the action's of his finger.

He moved from her breast sucking his way back up her neck until he reached her lips. His tongue ran across her lips as she grabbed his ass pulling down onto her. Wrapping her legs around his body she moved her hips creating friction between their bodies. Brax's tongue entered her mouth, hungrily searching. She pushed her body into his with hard and fasters each times.

"Brax I want you inside me" whispered Charlie her lips kissing down his neck. Pushing himself up he kneeled on his knee as he tugged her bottoms down and over her feet. He pushed his board shorts down to his knees before moving back on top of him. "No way if I'm naked so are you" teased Charlie pushing his shorts off his legs with her feet.

Ignoring her comment he kissed each of her nipples before moving himself so he was at her entrance. She groaned feeling his tip so close as she kissed across his shoulder willing him to enter her. He thrust himself in causing her to bit down on his skin. This only caused him to enter her deeper thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck Charlie..." he groaned as she continued to suck his shoulders. She arched her back throwing her body into his. Whimpering she realised that he somehow managed to enter her even deeper. The feeling taking over her body was driving her crazy but she needed to feel him release before she did. Moving her hands around his body she ran them down his back knowing that it would push him over the edge.

The second her finger tips touched his back Brax knew it wasn't going to lost long. Plunging himself deep into her he kissed down neck. "Go on give in..." he whispered before nibbling on her ear.

That was all she needed to hear as she tighten around him. "Darryl..." She screamed as she came around him. Brax plunged himself into on final time as he came inside her. Staying on top of her he kissed her neck. "I have to say I like having outdoor fun with you Brax."

He chucked still inside her enjoying the feeling of her coming down off her high. "That's good because doing it in public really turns me on!"


	3. Birthday girl

_This one shot is for Esther's birthday (I know it was yesterday in Australia but I think it's still her birthday in the US!) _

_It's only short but I wrote it all in one night! __Hope you enjoy it ;)_

* * *

Charlie giggled as she lightly knocked on the door. Standing there straightening her skirt she thought back to how many she had done this before but tonight was different. She had been out for birthday drinks with her friends and had somehow managed to get away from them before it got too late. Though she had a great time she was careful not to drink much so she was only tipsy not drunk. Her and Brax had been playing this crazy game for a months now but she still wasn't ready to give him the upper hand by turning up drunk. "Heyyyy" she smiled as Brax opened the door.

"Hey birthday girl. So how drunk about you?" he grinned showing off his trademark dimples. Charlie had a love hate relationship with those dimples. They could make her give into anything that he wanted and they could melt her heart.

She pointed to herself as yet another giggle escaped her lips. "Who me? I'm not drunk at all!"

Brax chucked as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body in close. "Really? Because that giggle is giving you away." His lips meet hers in a short kiss as he pulled her into his room. Charlie was expecting him to push her back against the now closed door but instead he turned so she was looking at the table. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw a cupcake sitting on the table with a single candle in it. Darryl Braxton a romantic who knew.

"Is that for me?" she whispered even though it was obvious. He nodded taking her hand and leading her over to the table. He lit the candle before holding up the cupcake for her.

"Make a wish." She smiled as she blew it out. Taking the cupcake from his hand she took the candle out of it before taking a bite. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick some icing off her lips. He groaned "you really know how to tease a guy Charlie."

Taking a step closer to him she licked her bottom lip. "Darryl you remembered my birthday and you even got me a cake, well a cupcake but still a cake, I don't know why you think I'm teasing you." She leant in so close he could feel her breath on his neck. "Fuck me."

Picking her up he placed on her the table as their lips crashed together. Within seconds his tongue entered her mouth as her hips rocked against his. Her hands ran through his hair tugging lightly as he bit her bottom. His hands moving up under skirt running up her inner thigh. He could already feel the heat radiating from her centre. Feeling his hand she broke their kiss. "That's all from you" she whispered.

Reaching down she placed her hand on his hard manhood. Brax groaned as he felt her warm hand through the thin fabric of his pants. Her fingers stroked him, their lips again together. His gentle moans vibrating through her body as her strokes got harder and harder. Feeling a tugging on the bottom on her shirt she helped he pull it up, their lips separating only for a second as it moved over her head. His hands undid her bra tossing it aside.

Charlie gasped as his fingers brushed over her right breast. Running them back he felt her nipple harden beneath his touch. Her hands were again at his groin but this time she undid his zip putting his boxers down. Wrapping her hand around his ever growing erection, she moved it up and down. As it moved up and down she tighten and loosen her grip with Brax letting out a moan every time it changed.

Standing up his pants fell to the ground quickly followed by his boxers with the help of her hands. She pulled his top over his head throwing it against the wall. His eyes looked her up and down before he pulled down her skirt and panties in one swift move.

Picking her up she wrapped her legs around him, her tongue once again in his mouth. Some how he managed to find the bed stopping to enjoy the kiss before lowering her onto it. Pushing her back on the bed he hovered over her before positioning himself at her entrance. "Happy birthday baby" she groaned as he entered her. Her nails dug into his back as he entered her deeper. His thrusts began slowly only for Charlie to arched her back just about sending him over the edge. Taking a big breath in he paused for a second pulling himself together before he started to move again.

Her hands ran down his back grabbing his ass. Brax's body crashed into hers, his thrusts deep and powerful. His lips found her neck kissing down hard. She threw her head back as the pleasure took over her body. A light sweat now covered both their bodies, their breathing giving away just how close they both were.

"Charlie..." groaned Bras as he felt her tighten around him. He was determined to let her come first but his body screamed that it better happen soon. His hands moved down her body squeezing her breasts as they went. Her whole body tighten as she reached orgasm, his name leaving her lips. Feeling her release around her was all he needed as he cum deep inside her. They stayed in this position holding each other as they came down from their high.


	4. Little Things

_This is a sweet little number that came into my head while listening to One Direction's Little Things. Hope you like it! _

Stretching out in the bed Brax felt the warm morning sun streaming onto his back. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun he realised that in their rush the night before neither of them had thought to close the curtains. Hell they hadn't even bothered to turn on light, both only having one thing on their mind. Many hours later they fell asleep in each other arms.

Turning his head slightly away from the light he saw that Charlie was still asleep next to him. Her long brown hair was untamed and weird from the night before. Gently he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Even without makeup her perfectly sculpted cheekbones were clearly defined. It always struck him when he saw her without makeup because she truly was beautiful. Brax often thought that she should be a model but Charlie just couldn't see how stunning she was.

His eyes made his way down her neck where he noticed a bite sized red mark. Charlie would act annoyed when she noticed it, she always said hickeys looked tacky, but he knew she would secretly love the reminder of their night together. Despite the fact that they were out in public now their quality time together was rare and hard to find. Normally it was just a quick meal or a stolen moment in passing.

Charlie stretched her body out making the sheet slip down just above her belly button and letting him know she was in the first stages of waking up. Moving himself he gently slid his body in close to hers. His hand feathered over her breasts as he smiled to himself as he remembered the day Charlie complained about how she would change them if she could. He couldn't disagree with her more, he love them. They were perfectly formed and just the right size for him. Her pink areola surrounded her small but slightly pointy nipples.

As the sheet slipped further down her body his eyes ran over her c-section scar, it was a part of her body that Charlie always tried to cover. Whenever Brax saw it he was reminded of what a fighter she was. Despite everything she had been through she had come out the other side and she was a better person for it. Nobody should have to go through what she had been through but it was part of her. It had made her the person that she was today, an amazing police officer and more importantly a mother to Ruby. Even if she hated the scar Charlie loved her daughter with everything she had and he couldn't wait to see her be a mother to their children.

The sheet moved again as Charlie stretched out her long legs. He had to resist the urge to pull the sheet completely off her so he could enjoy the view of her full body. She spent long hours working but that also meant, to Brax's disappointment, that she spent just as long in her police uniform that did nothing for her body. Charlie always loved the fact that in uniform she was the same as any other officer and nobody was looking at her figure.

Her eyes open for a brief moment allowing him to catch a glimpse of her deep blue eyes before she rolled back over. For the few people that she allowed to get close to her these were like windows to her soul. One look into those big eyes of hers and you could see exactly how she was feeling. Throughout her life her experiences and her job had taught her how hide her feeling and only let people see what she wanted them to but her eyes could never lie. One look into them and they told Brax everything that he needed to know.

Looking at her laying there, naked and peaceful, he wondered how it was even possible to love someone as much as he loved her. A year ago he had no idea what true love was but now here he was ready to give everything just to see her happy. Everything had been against them from the start yet here he was ready to make her his wife.

"Mademmvr" mumbled Charlie as she again rolled to face him, this time with her eyes firmly closed. Placing his hand on her cheek he lent in placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Good morning my baby."


End file.
